Breathe
by SUBJECT-XVI
Summary: If You Could Save your best friend at the cost of your own life would you? Some say I'm a Fool... Well I Guess I Am! Rated M For Safety FemNaruSasu Fanfic.


**Breathe**

**SUBJECT-XVI: HI EVERYBODY! I know it's been too long! Any way here is my latest (And hopefully greatest) creation! This is a one shot that I've been formulation for a while now! This is my first one-shot so don't be too much of a bitch about and I will be willing to make a squeal to it if I can get one hundred good reviews (one review from one hundred people! You cannot vote for it twice! But feel free to review as many times as you want!) Please! I really want to continue this particular story! I've also made some changes to the way that a normal naruto fanfic operates the main change being that Tsunade is already the Hokage during the chuunnin exams and there was no invasion! Any way let's get started!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT NARUTO! THIS IS A FEMNARUSASU FYI**

What if you could bring someone back? A friend that you loved dearly, and with all your heart. Would you do it? Even if it would cost you your life… your happiness… your dream… could you do it? I don't know… BUT I WILL SAVE SASUKE!

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

The two voices rang through the night air as two figures could be seen running at the other across the water. They were friends, rivals, brother and sister, but now? They were enemies. Only difference was that only one was really fighting.

One was a girl. A precious and beautiful girl… that somehow even with all the hate violence and the occasional attempted assassination had quickly evolved into a beautiful Black rose. A sight to see… IF YOU DIDN'T GET CAUGHT IN HER THORNS! She was the Jinchuuriki of Kohonah and pretty damned proud of it! How many thirteen year olds got to say that? And the Kyuubi wasn't that bad of a friend if you could get her to drop the whole Roar I'm a monster! Sadisticness…

This girl was fighting to save here best friend and the love of her life (Not that she'd told him that) in other words the DUCK BUTTED TEME CURRENTLY TRYING TO DESERT THE VILLAGE!

As the two figures charged each other anger and frustration evident on their faces.

"THIS IS IT SASUKE! LET'S FINISH THIS!"

"GLADLY!" he yelled back at the only girl that loved him for him and not what they thought he was.

The two opponents charged straight at each other and when they were a mere ten feet away. Navi Uzumaki released her Rasengan and allowed Sasuke's Chidori to slam straight into her heart.

Sasuke gapped at his friend and stared down at where his hand was plunged through her body.

"Navi?" he gasped. "Why-why would you!" he said gapping like a dead fish.

Navi for her part was still conscious which was quite a feet when she was in so much pain. But then… pain was something that she was very aquatinted with… it was all that she'd ever know.

Navi just smiled up at the slight taller boy… blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth.

"Why? Because I love you! (Cough) and I (Cough) won't let you make this mistake!" she said smiling but then cried out in pain as Sasuke tried to pull his arm out.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Sasuke cried as he watched his friend slowly die before him. "You were supposed to become Hokage!"

"Well I still can!" she told him with her infamous idiot cheerfulness.

"You really are a dobe aren't you!" Sasuke sobbed.

"And proud of it!" she exclaimed but immediately fell into a fit of horrible coughing copious amounts of blood coming out with each spasm.

"I'm not going to be able to hold on for much longer Sasuke. Here… take this last gift from me to you." She said and quickly preformed a set of hand seals. When she was finished she pressed her hand onto his heart and said. "Life heart transfer no jutsu!" she exclaimed and then smiled at her friend one last time. "Good bye my love… I only wish that we could have been together." As she began to fade Sasuke bent down and kissed her.

"Thank Yo-" suddenly she went limp in his arms and he knew that without a doubt he'd destroyed the one good thing that happened to him.

Feeling his heartbreak Sasuke let out a horrible heart-wrenching cry. Not noticing that the wounds that he'd had were no longer their.

**Kohona**

Tsunade looked off into the distance as she heard a tortured cry of pain. And could not stop the tears. Her sweet little Navi was dead. She knew that. She'd known what the girl had been planning… but it didn't make the fact that the dark little world that everyone inhabited had just grown that much darker.

"Good bye Navi…" she whispered quietly. But then doubled over in tears as she practically heard the last conversation.

**EPIC FLASH BACK POWERS GO!**

"Navi no! I forbid you from going through with this plan!" Tsunade yelled at her favorite blond.

"I'm sorry Tsunade but I will do it even if you will not let me… besides… it's for the good of the village… no one will really miss me." Navi replied somewhat glumly.

"What about your friends!" Tsunade cried desperately.

"What friends?"

"What about the people of Ichiraku's? What about me!"

"If I'm not here. They'd get more customers." Navi said slowly as if spelling it out. "If I'm not here. You wouldn't have to stay here 20/4/7. This is for the best baa-chan. don't worry… I'll be back." She said her infamous idiot smile appearing on her face. "After all! I got to be the next Hokage!" she yelled cheerfully before diving out the window.

**FLASH MAGIC HAS RUN OUT!**

"Good bye Navi…" was heard throughout the village as the girl that everyone willing to get close to her died. Leaving behind a legacy of broken hearts.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was walking towards the village that he had tried to betray and in doing so destroyed the one thing he'd really wanted. He would do what was right then he'd commit ceremonial suicide so that he could be with her. That's what he would do. Once he got to the gates he was surprised that the opened them without even looking and on the other side he say everyone who never bore Navi any ill will (Which wasn't much more like 20 people tops) all conjugated together around a casket. The only thing that was missing in it was a body. He walked solemnly forward and but the body of Navi Uzumaki inside. Since her passing he had not but her down and just wanted to hold onto the body of the girl at he'd always hoped to be with.

He was rather surprised that he hadn't been arrested yet. Not only was he responsible for the death of a Kunoichi of Kohona but he'd also tried to betray the village! Yet here he stood side by side those who'd loved the girl who could make even the bleakest places seem bright.

The Ceremony was long and sad and not something at all of what Navi would have approved of. That thought alone made Sasuke smile slightly until the gravity of what he'd done slammed down on him again.

Long after the ceremony was over and everyone else was gone there two people stood. Sasuke and Tsunade…

"Was it worth it…" Tsunade asked quietly from the other side of the grave. "Was it worth her dying?"

"No…" Sasuke said in a grief stricken voice.

"She's always protected you, you know. That night your brother betrayed the village? She was there. She was there and she was the one who changed his mind."

"How?"

"She refused to tell me. But I know it cost her dearly… she was planning it you know." Tsunade said softly and looked over at Sasuke.

"What!" he shouted in shock. "Why would-!"

"She would have gone with it either way. We both know that. Good bye Sasuke…" Tsunade said quietly before turning around.

"Wait! Aren't you going to arrest me or something?"

"Usually… but I can't refuse the last requests of Navi can I? Go live your life. It's what she would have wanted."

Sasuke stood at the grave sight for a few moments more before turning around to leave.

"What? No last words or farewells? All I get is a teme standing at my grave all day who can't even think of a descent good bye! That's rich!" someone shouted from behind him.

Turning around swiftly he saw a sight he'd thought that he would ever see again.

"Navi?"

**SUBJECT-XVI: AND THAT'S THE END OF THAT! IF I CAN GET 100 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY I WILL WRITE A SEQUEL! PLEASE DO! I WANT TO CONTINUE FUCKING WITH ALL OF YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
